FFX2: A New Story
by vDernhelmv
Summary: Rikku left the Gullwings. A woman appears on the airship she is on and claims to be with the Gullwings, can they trust her?[eh..this is just one chapter..you'll get it.]


Rikku looked out upon the horizon. Her silky blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Her green swirled eyes stared out. It hasd been two years since she had seen Yuna and Paine. Her heart had despaired since the day she decided to quit the Gullwings. She just thought it was too much to despair. Suddenly, she heard someone coming.  
  
"I really can't believe Rikku's still despairing!" the voice sounded like Brothers. Rikku swiftly ran down the steps of the airship she was on, and hid under the bridge. Brother had also quit, in spite of Rikku. Brother and another girl came out. She did not look like anyone Rikku had known. Rikku peered out, and saw that the girl had long black hair, and was wearing a long silky white dress, and a pendent. "Thank you for coming, Keiko. I'm sure that Rikku will appreciate it." Brother said. The girl referred to Keiko smiled sullenly. Rikku looked suspicious at the both of them, and finally came out.  
  
"So, whose your friend, Brother? Were you trying to get her to come and help me from my despairing?" Rikku asked angrily, glaring at the one called Keiko. She then fixed her eyes on Brother.  
  
Brother sighed softly, "Rikku! Rikku! I did not know you were there. I am sorry.." he said, apologizing. Rikku glared at him, "It's alright, I guess." she said, her eyes turning back into a kind of happy look. She then smiled faintly. "But, you don't understand Rikku." Brother said again, "Keiko is here to tell you that Yuna and Paine want you back in the Gullwings." he said softly. Rikku looked at Keiko, "Is this true? And how do you know?" Rikku asked, as she looked suspiciously at Keiko. Keiko kept smiling, "I am apart of the Gullwings. I was choosen after you left. But, it seems like the fiends have gotten tougher, and a new evil is rising. I'll let you decide on what it is." Keiko said, handing Rikku the sphere slowly. Rikku took it without caution, and walked slowly to the computer desk, slipping the sphere in.   
  
An image appeared on the screen. The sky was dark. A young girl with long brown hair and all black clothing was standing there, looking up at the sky. The girls gaze then looked back into the sphere, her soft voice rising, "Help me.." she called out, and immedietly was zapped off the screen like a bolt of lightening hit.  
  
Rikku watched the sphere over and over. She was chilled by the thought of the girl disappearing. Rikku took the sphere off, and handed it back to Keiko. Brother looked at Rikku, "So, are we going back to the Gullwings?" he asked. Rikku looked at the ground, and sighed, "I guess we must..I haven't fought in a while, but I'm still good. I might need a little more help, but I believe I can do this." she said, and looked back up, smiling. "I miss the Gullwings, anyways." Rikku said.   
  
Keiko looked to Rikku, "So, does this mean your in?" Keiko asked. Rikku nodded, "Of course!" she said cheerfully. It was the first time she'd been cheerful since she had left the Gullwings. Keiko smiled, putting her hand up to her lips. She had some sort of watch on, she then said, "Yuna, Paine, bring in the airship." she said softly. Rikku watched as Keiko said this, as the Gullwings airship appeared infront of the window. Rikku rushed to the window, looking through, as she saw Yuna and Paine. Yuna was happy, as usual. Paine was acting depressed, but she was happy aswell. Yuna waved, and Rikku waved back.   
  
Yuna and Paine got off of the airship, and onto the airship Rikku was on. Yuna rushed in, and hugged Rikku, "Oh, Rikku! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're coming back with us!" she said. Paine forced a smile onto her face as she walked in. Rikku hugged Yuna back, "It's so nice to see you again, Yunie." she said. Yuna looked at Rikku, "So, are you really coming?" she asked. Rikku nodded. "It's great to have you back, Rikku.." Paine said. Rikku nodded, "It's nice to finally see you again aswell, Paine." she said again. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Yuna said. "The Gullwings have reunited, thanks to Keiko and Brother!" she said. Rikku nodded. Brother looked at them confused, "So, can I come along, again, please?" he asked. Yuna nodded, "Of course! It wouldn't be the same without you and the others! And Keiko will be coming alone too!" she said again. Brother smiled softly, and Keiko went over to Yuna, "We must be haste and get on the airship, who knows what's out there." she said softly. Yuna nodded, "Well, come on!" she said. Rikku nodded, "Well, I'll miss this airship.." she said, putting it on autodrive, as she took off down the hallway, and onto the outside, the others following her. One by one they all got on the Gullwings ship, not knowing what awaits them next. 


End file.
